He is Our God
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: Sora's going...TO A BOYS CATHOLIC SCHOOL! He meets a fallen angel who steals his first kiss? What happens when he finds out this boy is actually...the one thing that SHOULDN'T be in a CHURCH school? [Forgive me Father, I have sinned...] [RikuxSora] YAOI
1. Letvico Catholic School for Boys

**-He is Our God (Only in My Dreams)**

**-Chapter 1**

**-Letvico Catholic School for Boys…. (Falling for a God)**

**Disclaimer: Riku Loves Sora! If only Disney would realize that…**

_**A/N-** YAY! Second KH fic! I have to update my other one too… (Lazy) I already wrote it I just need to type it! This story will be updated real quick since I already wrote some of the following chapters. Hope you enjoy_

**-LovelessRitsuka**

_**

* * *

Sora's POV**_

Great, just great! Sora, you finally went and did it! You could've quit while you were ahead BUT NOOOO you had to listen to Cloud of all people!

Alright then, enough of my whining, where do I start?

Hi! I'm Sora, Sora Azure-Lane. Yeah, I know I have a weird name, but that's what I get for having Japanese -American parents.

Anyway, I'm screwed.

Why am I screwed you ask?

Two words….Catholic School.

And not just any catholic school, its Letvico Catholic School for Boys.

Your see, Cloud and me threw a party….we got drunk, and our parents caught us in a "suggestive" position when, according to sober witnesses, I jumped on Cloud because I had imagined a muffin lying on top of his head.

It's not like our parents are homophobes, actually Mom's a Yaoi fangirl and Dad is Bi, but I don't think they approve of incest…not that we were really doing anything to begin with! (A/N-Trying to imagine a SoraxCloud pairing?)

Anyway, that was the LAST straw.

Our parents freaked and so Cloud got sent to Weston Military Academy for Young Men.

I, on the other hand get sent to catholic school.

CATHOLIC SCHOOL! I mean our family doesn't even go to church!

Somehow I think Cloud got off easier then I did…and he was the one who had the party idea in the first place!

_I guess I was too busy complaining to myself to realize that I now stood in front of the gates leading to Letvico Catholic School for Boys._

* * *

Sora had no clue how long he'd been standing there, feeling like an idiot he pushed open the iron gates. The area was nice with cherry blossoms dancing in the wind.

He followed the cobblestone path to a fork in the path. Looking at the map, he took the path on the right and kept walking.

Sora couldn't wait to get there and in a comfy bed! The poor, tired, and pouty brunette had had to take the train for several hours then hiked all the way to a desolate forest area until he found the gates.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

In front of his….stood a palace.

The path had led him to a palace, which he assumed was probably his school. The Pa-err...School was HUGE.

It reminded him of a Russian Palace he'd seen in a book. There was a Fountain with water falling on the in the very front which only added more to the beauty of the large school.

He began walking toward the fountain, and noticed fallen cherry blossoms in the clear blue water of the fountain.

"It's like….something out of a fairytale," he whispered to himself.

He stared at his reflection, and gasped.

Beside his own reflection, there was one of a boy.

A silver-haired boy with jewels for eyes….

He blinked, and began to stare once more to find….that it was gone.

_Where…_

_What…_

_What did I see?_

_Must be my mind…_

_Playing tricks on me_

He turned away from his reflection and looked towards one of the many trees, when he spotted…the boy from the reflection!

The black clothes he wore gave off the illusion of a fallen angel.

The silver-haired god was leaning his back against the tree, aquamarine eyes hollow as he stared at the Sora.

"H-h-hi? Um…I'm Sora..."

_Way to go idiot! A GOD is standing in front of you and all you say is "Hi, im Sora?" _

_Sora…you are such an idiot!_

His eyes caught Sora's and, to the brunette's surprise, he couldn't move!

The boy walked toward him, an unreadable look on his face as he approached Sora.

A gasp escaped him as the boy lifted his chin slightly so the brunette's eyes could meet with his own.

"….wha-err…uhh..," Sora tired to form words, but was unsuccessful to the taller boy's pleasure.

He wore no smile as he lips slowly moved towards the brunette's own.

_It's too much…I'm too tired…I can't take it!_

A blush grew on Sora's face as he felt the boy's breath on over his face.

_Lips meet,_

_Eyes close,_

_A parting gasp _

_And in my dreams,_

_You'll see_

_A shadow of what I used to be_

By now unconscious, Sora rested his head on the older boy's chest.

_Holding him tight,_

_As he stared with cold eyes._

**

* * *

-Alright! Please Review…It'll make me happy and I promise a "scene" soon…wink wink**

**-Next chapter…Sora learns more about his new school…and possibly more about the boy he believes isn't even real?**


	2. Cantares Castle

**-Chapter 2**

**-Cantares Castle **

_**A/N- **Thanks to all who reviewed! BTW, I have NEVER gone to catholic school, or any religious school whatsoever. I am trying my best to figure out how a catholic school for boys is run so please bear with me. In other news, **HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! IT WILL ONLY GET SEXIER XDDDD! **_

**-Yours Truly, Loveless Ritsuka**

_

* * *

Warm…so warm_

_Where am I…_

Blue eyes slowly opened, blinking twice before actually taking in the surrounding area.

"Hi there!"

The brunette jerked to his senses and sat up, giving the blonde next him a start.

"Calm down," the blonde stated, blue eyes much like his own stared at him.

"Where am I….what…happened to me…," Sora seemed to whisper to himself more so than to the boy who sat on a chair beside his bed.

"You're in the clinic, you fainted outside of the school, and one of the students carried you inside," the blonde gave him a sympathetic look, although a smile never left his cheerful face.

Sora began to take in his appearance. He appeared to be the same height as himself, which probably meant they were in the same year.

The blonde had bright blue eyes that if you looked closely had a deep brooding but masked by happiness. His hair was spiky although Sora had to admit that his own hair was considerably spikier. He wore a white blouse, blue pants, and a blue tie with a white cross at the tip, school uniform perhaps?

Sora grinned sheepishly, deciding to trust the cheerful blonde, "Oh yeah, sorry about that…"

"It's fine…OH YEAH! You don't know anything right? Sorry about that! My name's Roxas Hartwell and I'm yours for the rest of the year!"

The brunette was slightly taken aback by the other boy's declaration.

"Umm…what?" Sora squeaked, an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

Roxas giggled, "Not like that! I'm your roommate, as in we share a room! On top of that, we practically have the same schedule…speaking of which, this is yours."

The blonde handed him a sheet of paper which read at the top Azure-Lane Sora.

His eyes skimmed down the page to see his class names, room numbers, periods, and his room number written at the top right.

"Are you gay?"

The sudden question took the petite brunette by surprise, "umm…kind of….why?"

Roxas grinned, relief in his big blue eyes, "Good! Everyone's bi here and the last thing we need is some godamn homophobe ratting us out to the sisters."

Sora smiled, "Oh good, I though I'd be the only one, being this is a catholic school and crap."

Roxas chuckled, "you're kidding right? Dude, this is an all-boys school! Catholic or not, we only visit the girls school like twice a year, how do you think we obtain pleasure until then?"

Sora blushed, remembering the boy in the reflection…the boy he had fainted on.

The fallen angel….wait a sec…he'd been wearing a black gakuren (typical school boy uniform in anime as seen on YU-GI-OH! and Papa to Kiss in the Dark), not a blue tie!

_Maybe it was just a dream_

_A dream that enjoys fooling me_

"Roxas, are those the only uniforms at this school?" The brunette asked.

Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow, "No, my skirts in the cleaners…IM KIDDING!"

The blonde replied, a frantic look on his face as he gazed at the brunette's bewildered expression.

"Dude, this is the ONLY uniform, why'd you ask?"

"N-n-no reason……what's that look for!"

Roxas had "suspicious" written all over his face.

Well…maybe I can trust him right? I mean his is my roommate; we're bound to talk about this eventually, the brunette contemplated.

Sora threw his arms in the air, signaling surrender, "Alright, alright! I met a guy outside, just before I fainted…he was wearing a black gakuren and I assumed he went to this school, happy?"

Roxas's happy expression changed to a solemn one, it made him look somewhat sexy though, Sora had to admit.

Roxas and serious equaled SEXY!

"No…wait…did he knock you out?" Roxas asked, looking concerned.

"NO! He was just there and well he was standing in front of me….and then I just….," Sora trailed off, unable to keep a heated blush from his cheeks.

Roxas smirked, "In other words…he swept you off your feet, eh?"

The blonde nudged his blushing friend, grinning widely.

"Uh…erm….well…," Sora tried to explain but decided to stop knowing it would only make matters more embarrassing then they already were.

He chuckled, but then he regained his solemn face once more.

"Sora, that guy goes to Cantares Castle, another Catholic Boys School nearby."

The brunette blinked, "Cantares Castle? Then why was he outside our school?"

Roxas shrugged, "Who knows? I'll show you the castle later, you can see it from one of the high bridges outside, but it's better to stay away from Cantares students…just to warn you."

"What's so bad about them?" Sora asked. The boy, fantasy or not, had been the sexiest guy he'd EVER seen, like a prince from a fairytale.

Roxas appeared grim by now, "The castle has a….disturbing history…that's why they built Letvico, because they couldn't tear down Cantares."

Sora was half-afraid to ask but did so as curiosity was his fatal weakness, "What happened?"

Blonde hair shaded Roxas's eyes from view, and then suddenly, cheerful eyes met fearful ones.

"I have an idea, how about I take you on a tour of the grounds? Letvico's pretty big and we need to get you familiar with the place."

"But what about Cantares?" The brunette questioned.

Roxas nodded, "We'll get to see the castle once we're on the bridge, I'll tell you about it then, plus we need to hurry anyways, its four fifteen if you haven't noticed and curfews at ten for us."

Sora pouted; disappointed since he had wanted to know more about the castle, but Roxas did have a point about getting a tour before he actually had to start school.

"Sure let's go!" The brunette bounced off the bed and into the hall followed by a cheerful blonde, chuckling at his friend's hyperactivity.

**

* * *

-KK! I'm tired…so what did you think? I need Feedback to see whether or not you're enjoying my story!**

**-Next chapter will have some violence…to me its kiddy stuff, but that's just me! So…WARNING NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE VIOLENCE. (Whoa, that sounded retarded…well better to sound retarded then have people complain about "proper warnings" and crap right?)**


	3. He Won't Let You Win

**-Chapter 3**

**-He Won't Let You Win**

_**A/N- YAY**! REVIEWS ARE SOO AWESOME! –HUGS REVIEW PEOPLE- Thanks a lot for the suggestions, (I can't believe people actually like what I write…) and the kind comments on my story._

**Sharpened Edge (anon) - _Congratulations!_**_ You are the first one to figure it out! Originally this story was gonna be based off the anime Strawberry Panic. Of course, once I actually started writing it, another idea popped into my head and I began to change it. The first two chapters are somewhat like Strawberry Panic but the following chapters, I can guarantee will be almost nothing like it._

**-Also, for further clarification, there is NOTHING in the Guidelines that state stories including religion are not allowed. If anybody was wondering this, you can check the guidelines yourself.**

_-**LovelessRitsuka**_

* * *

Sora mentally chided himself for his earlier thoughts on the size of the Palace. It was not at all huge…it was GINORMOUS!

Is that even a word? Sora asked himself, nodding to Roxas as he glanced behind at his friend.

Palace Letvico, as Roxas called it, was something out of the French Renaissance!

The blonde in front of him had been pointing at portraits and designs that surrounded them.

Sora was in awe, the tiles were made of a snow color, and the ceiling and walls were filled with intricate designs, overflowing with color and elegance.

Portraits of famous people, symbolism, and landscapes were common in the hallways from what he'd seen so far. Statues were placed in the main halls, normally where visitors would enter into the school.

Countless doors and chandeliers….how did someone NOT get lost in a place like this?

Suddenly Sora realized something, "Hey Roxas, where are the windows?"

The blonde, who had been chattering something about Letvico's history, turned around to face the curious brunette.

"There are windows, but not many, only in the main halls. This place is so big, many rooms can't have windows."

Roxas looked at Sora like what he'd stated was common sense.

The brunette understood, feeling stupid for realizing it earlier. "Oh…sorry, I didn't realize that."

Roxas smiled, "No worries! As long as you don't think we're vampires or something like that, no problems here!"

Sora grinned at his cheerful friend, relieved he wasn't angry at him.

The blonde eyes narrowed and he checked his watched, eyes widening in shock

"Dude! It's almost six! Crap, we gotta hurry, c'mon!"

A panicking Roxas grabbed the hand of a bewildered Sora, and then began sprinting through the palace.

As they, in Sora's point of view, got closer to an exit, they started seeing students, most of which stopped to stare at the pair of freaking out teens who continued to run pass them.

They past several hallways until he noticed that windows were now scattered on the wall, long royal blue curtains tied back, letting sunlight spread into the halls.

Roxas stopped, having Sora bump into him at the random action. Grinning sheepishly, he apologized while the blonde just shrugged in disinterest.

Double doors were in front of them, the blonde opened them, holding onto the golden handles as he thrust them open.

Bright blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

In front of the two boys, lay an open field of trees swarming with cherry blossoms in full bloom, dark green grass, beneath the pink splendor.

Roxas grinned, "You're lucky, coming when it looks best out here."

The smiling brunette frowned, an eyebrow raised at his companion, "You mean Letvico doesn't always look like this?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to raise an eyebrow at his friend, "NO! The trees are dead after it stops snowing in winter, and there isn't much grass so the whole place looks like a graveyard.

The blonde shook his head, "let me take you to the riding ring, then we can go to the bridges, and by then it should be dinner time."

Sora nodded, following the blonde as he led them on a cobblestone path leading from the back entrance to who knows where.

The scenery was unbelievable. Pure beauty was everywhere like being in some goddamn portrait.

Roxas glanced back to check on Sora's awestruck gaze, he chuckled at his friend.

"It doesn't always look like this man, don't get used to it. By November, it'll look like the dead live here."

Big blue eyes shined with disappointment as the blonde's words began to sink in, might as well enjoy it while you can.

Cheers were heard in the distance where a crow of students surrounded what appeared to be a fence.

Roxas waved a hand to Sora he began to run toward the crowd. The brunette followed anxiously, clinging his hands to the circular white wooden fence as he arrived at his destination beside Roxas.

The blonde cheered along with the rest of the students as a boy with blond hair appeared mounted on a horse. Said blonde simply grinned and waved like some beauty pageant queen, more manly though, Sora figured.

Roxas stopped cheering and turned to the brunette, most of the cheering had subsided by now as the boy began doing tricks on the horse and riding him inside the fence.

"That's Hayner, he's one of the top riders at Letvico, horse riding is the top sport here."

Sora nodded as he glanced back at the blonde who was currently doing jumps with his horse.

He looked at his blonde friend; blue eyes much like his own were filled with a feeling unknown to Sora as he watched Hayner.

Roxas turned back to Sora, his cheerful face looking slightly flushed due to the heat the sun was emitting.

"Let's go to the bridge, it's almost seven and dinner's at eight."

The students walked away from the as they headed down another path, a wie grin on Sora faced as he saw bridges.

Not one, but many raised arched bridges, all over a long stream of water that shined a perfect blue color.

Sora ran in front of Roxas and onto one of the bridges as he peaked at his reflection, half hoping to see the silver haired boy's face within it.

Roxas hurried beside him, and his face was now beside Sora's own reflection.

He watched the blonde's reflection as his eyes steered away from the stream and towards the north-west.

Sora looked up from the water and followed his friend's gaze to see a castle in the distance.

Decidedly bigger than the Palace was a castle, a tall looming stone castle with three tall towers, the one in the middle being the tallest of them all. The towers had a pointy top, it reminded Sora of the Disney Castle in Magic Kingdom when he, Cloud, and his parents went on a family vacation to Disney World.

"See there, that's Cantares Castle," Roxas spoke in a somewhat hushed though it sounded unintentional.

Sora nodded, waited anxiously for Roxas to go into detail of what he had vaguely described early to Sora of a "disturbing history."

"A while ago, no…not a while ago, a long time ago, things started happening there. A man named Ansem took over as Headmaster, and the kids loved him. He was very kind and very different from the previous heads who had always been so strict to them."

"But, Ansem was different. Everyone loved him even the teachers, then things started happening," Roxas's voice changed with the last statement his voice sounding hollow like he had told this story too many times for his own good."

Sora nodded nervously, wondering what could have happened at the supposedly happy school.

"A student woke up screaming one night; he was in hysterics, screaming that there was blood on his hands. Everyone freaked, this had never happened before, so the student was sent to the school clinic, but no one there could do much help either. Finally, Ansem appeared outside of the clinic and wanted to speak with the boy."

Roxas's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "He stopped screaming, and he returned to normal after several minutes alone with Ansem. The teachers were amazed, asking how he did it, Ansem said he merely talked with him and calmed him down. Everyone thought things were back to normal, except the kid's friends."

"He was a second year, only two years below us. His friends weren't convinced at all that he was back to normal, saying that his eyes were hollow and empty whenever he thought they weren't looking."

"Whether they were right or not, it didn't really matter, a month after the kid's freak out session, other kids started panicking too, only freakier. A boy from fifth year had to be stopped from jumping out from one of the tower windows, a seventh year would play "Moonlight Sonata" on the piano in one of the music rooms endlessly for hours and hours until they had to force him away from the piano even though his hands still continued playing in the air."

Roxas grimaced, looking disgusted as he continued to speak, "The younger students had it worse, more mental than physical. Some would wake up screaming, some would try to make out words and explain why they were so scared…but all they got was little bits and pieces of words because they were too scared or something was stopping them from telling the truth."

"About half of the school had had problems already after a few months, and all of those kids had…something in their eyes. Something…you just can't explain! Some were empty, some sad, and others…just insane! The half that hadn't been affected yet were terrified, I mean who wouldn't be!"

"The teachers tried to find out what was going on, trying to get normal students to talk to their friends who'd experienced it. Ansem continued to be his cheerful happy self, although he never comforted another student after the first kid. They say, there were students, normal students, who knew what was happening but they were too scared to say anything, scared of what though?"

"Then it happened, one of the students, a sixth year, went to the School Chapel and began to pray. One of the priests there got suspicious and asked if he was okay, he seemed really panicked but that wasn't the unusual part since that was common, but why was he here, considering no came here anymore?"

"The sixth year grabbed the priest by the wrists, and uttered these words, _"Beware for He is our God." _The boy ran out in fear after he realized what he just said and the priest went to get help. The teachers all pulled together to track down the boy, but he just disappeared after the whole chapel incident."

"That night, at 3am, they found him. A student's scream came from the chapel and that's where he was. Just behind the altar, where a statue of Jesus on the cross should have been, HE was there. The boy from earlier was tacked up to the cross, in the same way and position that Jesus was, the only difference was…he wore no crown. Above his head, these words were inscribed in blood."

"_Forgive me Father, I have sinned_

_And as I perish in flames_

_He won't let you win"_

Sora eyes widened, "That's…what did that mean?"

Roxas shrugged, "Who knows? After that the boy was pronounced dead, because of an "accident" and it didn't matter anyway because his parents died a day before they contacted them. Some freak accident like his son, weird right?"

Sora nodded, how could something like this happen in a CATHOLIC SCHOOL of all places!

"Anyways, after that the freakiness stopped. All the students just turned back to normal and the kids who hadn't been affected got their friends back and crap. The kids who'd experienced it couldn't remember a thing no matter how much they tried. Shortly after it all stopped, Ansem left the school. Later on, Letvico was built after parents found out about the whole "unholy" fiasco had happened and they couldn't tear down the castle because it was so rich."

Sora was pretty much shaken up from the history of Cantares, looking at the castle in the northwest.

Roxas smile, trying to comfort his friend, "forget it about man, it's a routine that everyone needs to know about what happened at the castle and it's no big, you'll never have to go there anyways unless you want to."

The blonde checked his watch, looked up, and did a double take with his eyes in shock.

"IT'S 7:50! WE'LL NEVER GET THERE IN TEN MINUTES C'MON!"

Roxas grabbed Sora's hand as he began his "Roxas Freak-Out Mode" as Sora decided to name it.

Stealing a last glance at the gloomy castle in the distance, Sora mentally promised himself he would never go inside of that place.

_But then again, little did Sora know…that promises are meant to be broken…_

**

* * *

-You like? This fic will have future RoxasxAxel.**

**-Reviews! **

**-Next Chapter…...XDDDDD……...(hehehe….)**


	4. Encounters

**-Chapter 4**

**-Encounters**

**_A/N_-**_I love reviews…they are awesome! Much love to my review people. Godamit! I had some problems with so I couldn't get this posted until today! –Grr-_

**Super Catnip- _Dude! _**_I'm glad you like my story, first of all. I try to add in as much detail as possible so readers can imagine everything I write; in their head in the exact way I see it in mine. _**Plot?**_ Oyea…everything is somehow tied into what's going to happen next. It's all part of my evil plot plan..MUAHAHA! The story I did make up on my own, why is it disturbing enough? I tried to make it disturbing without sounding too gored out._** LEMON? **Not yet, they kind of have to MEET first, y' know?

_**READERS: If you wanna try and figure out the plot before it happens or what's gonna happen next, PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO EVEN THE SMALLEST DETAILS. THEY CAN BE THE KEY TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**. (Gasp! I have said too much already. –glances at story- yup too much already…)_

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

It was 8:10 by the time they got to the dining hall. Several kids paused to stare at the panting pair in the doorway.

Sora had his hands on his knees; hair ruffled up from all the running and cheeks a light pink.

Roxas, on the other hand, had his hand on his chest, and leaned against the wall for support.

"We're…here!"

Sora looked up at his smiling friend, "Yeah, I noticed."

The blonde chuckled, grabbing Sora's hand once more and hurried to what appeared to be small line of students, all holding white plates, faces eager.

Roxas grabbed a plate for him and Sora from a table nearby.

The brunette took this time to look around. The room was LARGE and very elegant.

Somehow, the room didn't fit with the rest of the palace though.

The tiles were not at all snow white, but a glimmering marble beige instead. The walls were a similar color, but brown designs were spread out, making them look regal.

The tables and chairs were basically fine carved, shiny wood. A chocolate brown color, the tables were not at all large. One table could fit four people at most, which was probably why it only had four chairs.

"Sora!"

The brunette turned to find Roxas being served lasagna by a boy with red hair. Roxas waved at him impatiently, beckoning him to come get food.

He obliged and stepped beside the blonde, only to have the red head eye him suspiciously, "Hey Roxi, why ain't he wearing uniform like all o' us?"

Sora mentally hit himself. He wasn't wearing a uniform!

He opened his mouth to state why, but Roxas cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Wakka, he's new here. Sora, this is Wakka, he's in fifth year."

Wakka grinned at him, "Nice to meet ya, best be getting that uniform before people start pestering you about it, anyway…lasagna or spaghetti?"

The red head pointed to a large rectangular container and a large bowl behind him.

"Umm…lasagna," he said, shrugging at he grinning boy.

Wakka took his plate and turned around getting a knife and putting a nice piece of lasagna on Sora's plate.

Handing it back, he grinned once more, "Drinks are up ahead; see ya around Sora, Roxi."

The two boys smiled in response, Roxas led Sora to a small empty table.

The brunette sat down frowning slightly, "I'll get the drinks, they're just over there, save the table k?"

Roxas walked over to some machine which had a cup depositor, suddenly it hit Sora.

That boy had called Roxas, "Roxi."

He began taking in Roxas's form, he could look like a girl…maybe with a dress on…?

Roxas, just coming back sat down and placed water in front of the brunette, who appeared to be in deep thought.

He raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, "Sora? You okay dude?"

At this the brunette's contemplating solemn face exploded into a variety of red.

Laughter from deep within his throat erupted into the hall, several students turning to see what the fuss was about.

Eyebrows raised in amusement, as they saw a red-faced brunette cracking up while holding his stomach in pain and a bewildered blonde who looked like he would like nothing better than to know what was so godamn hilarious.

About two minutes later, Sora stopped. The brunette by that time, had invented a new color of red, and was breathing heavily while wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

Roxas, who had been happily enjoying his lasagna, looked up at the red-faced brunette.

"So…how's life?" The blonde was obviously perturbed at the smiling boy in front of him but said nothing at all about it.

Sora, noticing his friend's irritation, apologized. "Sorry, but…that boy called you Roxi?"

Roxas looked interested as he swallowed a forkful of warm, steamy, cheesy lasagna.

"Yeah…he always does that, he mistook me for a girl when I first arrived here, I HAD LONG HAIR OK?"

Roxas exploded as the brunette erupted into yet another fit of giggles. The pissed blonde returned to his meal, stabbing it with his fork as the Sora clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"I-I- I'm sorry!" Sora managed to gasp out through much hardship and determination. "Roxi's a girl name!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "No duh, but I don't mind it anymore. At least he's not trying to put me in a dress…" The blonde noticed guilt in teary blue eyes, and laughed.

This time it was Sora's turn to give some interest.

The brunette, was had somewhat recovered by hearing the blonde's laughter, looked surprised.

"What's so funny?" He questioned the chuckling teen.

Roxas's way of laughing included closing his eyes, he opened one of them, giddiness in his deep blue eyes.

"You…LOOK MORE LIKE A GIRL THEN I DO!"

The blonde threw his head down and banged his fist in laughter. Sora, on the other hand, didn't know whether to be pissed or insulted…which was kind of the same thing…yet not…Sora's head began to hurt.

People around the table moved away slowly as they now watched an insane blonde who had no clue why he was laughing and a pouting brunette who was muttering something about "stupid head and its confusingness…"

A woman in a nun outfit clapped her hands and immediately the hall got quiet. Roxas, who had managed to shut himself up followed Sora's gaze to see the nun smiling pleasantly, if not sternly at the students.

"It is now nine, meaning all second and first years are due in bed or at the very least in their room, at this time. All third and fourth years, curfew is in an hour, anyone caught outside after this time, will be severely punished by our headmaster."

The woman gave them another smiled and walked out of the hall, along with other students who'd finished their dinner.

Sora turned to the blonde, who was currently taking the last bite of the no longer steamy, but still cheesy lasagna.

"Hey, who's our headmaster?"

Roxas glanced up, plate empty and lasagna swallowed, "Mr. Leonheart, he's awesome! Not really strict, but he pretends to be just so people follow the rules. He doesn't really care what we do."

Sora nodded, thankful it wasn't some overly happy freaky dude like the headmaster from Cantares Castle.

Roxas stood up, looking amazed as he stared at Sora's empty plate.

Sora grinned, "I eat fast."

Roxas nodded, still in amazement, "I noticed."

The two went and delivered the plates to the some machine Roxas told Sora to put the plate and cup in.

After that, they headed out of the dining hall and Roxas led him to their bedroom. The brunette noticed a slightly opened door, and for some incredible loss of common sense neither he nor the author was aware of, he peeked inside.

Roxas stopped to glance behind at the peeking brunette, only to grin, "That's the music room…well one of them at least."

The blonde walked up to his friend, examining the room as well. It wasn't as big as the other rooms, but large nonetheless. Sora noticed two black pianos. Moonlight from two large windows flooded the room, making the pianos look almost ethereal.

"No one really comes here, this was the first music room, and there are four other bigger ones, so people stopped coming here."

Sora couldn't imagine why people would just leave two perfectly expensive looking pianos and just lying in the middle of the room unused.

"Let's go, I'll tell you more about the school tomorrow, let's not get in trouble with one of the nuns ok?"

The two boys left the room, Sora closing the door as he stared at the shining piano…hey…if no one comes here….shouldn't they be dusty?

The brunette tossed the thought from his mind and followed his blonde friend to their room, which had the number 666 on it.

This…made Sora freak of course.

"666? WE LIVE IN ROOM 666?" The brunette all but shrieked at the very thought of this.

Roxas shrugged, "Don't worry, nothing happens, plus I've been staying here since I was eleven for god's sake!"

This relaxed Sora; although he was still skeptic at the whole room number equals acquaintance with evil people in red.

Roxas opened the door, and freaked.

The two teenagers jumped in surprise to find a boy, no doubt taller then the two, in front of them and smirking at the blonde.

"Howya doing Roxi? Miss me?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Roxas grinned, by far the happiest grin he'd had on his face all day and thrust his arms around the elder's neck.

"AXEL!"

The boy put his own arms around the blonde's waist.

Axel had flaming red hair that was basically all over the place. He was tall and muscular, and wore…a black gakuren?

Sora raised an eyebrow, "uh...Roxas?"

Roxas let his arms fall from the boy's neck and turned around to face the brunette.

"Sora, this is Axel, he goes to Cantares Castle, although he used to Letvico before his parents transferred him. Axel, this is Sora, my new roommate."

Axel smiled a decent not-taunting smile at him, "Pleased to meet you kitten, any frind of Roxi's is a friend of mine!"

Sora smiled back, Axel was pretty friendly and Roxas seemed to be fond of him…a little TOO fond of him…if you catch my drift.

"Anyway, I came to visit you Roxi, didn't know we'd have company thought…" Axel trailed off; apparently Roxas got the meaning and frowned.

"Sorry, but Sora just got here, he ain't leaving." Roxas put on a stern face, reminding both Sora and Axel of a stubborn housewife, witch made their faces twitch, trying to control laughter that threatened to escape their lips.

Of course, Sora didn't want to be a burden, and noticing Axel's pout along with the fact that he'd come all the way from the castle, at night, just to see Roxas decided to make a decision.

"Roxas, it's only 9:15, do you mind if I went back to the music room? I kind of wanna take a shot at playing the piano."

Roxas stared at Sora and raised an eyebrow, Axel, on the other hand had "HOPE" written all over his face.

"Are you sure? Do you remember where it is?"

Sora nodded eager to get away and let the others have their fun.

"Yeah, I'll come back before ten okay?"

The brunette walked away, although not before giving Axel a knowing wink which the red head mouthed a silent "thank you" in return, and Roxas telling him to remember curfew.

He turned at the corner, hearing Axel shut the door as Roxas walked in with a smile on his face. Sora merely walked to the familiar music room, reaching for the handle before hearing a familiar sound.

Someone was in there…playing piano no less! The music was tragic, and the only word that came to his head was "tears" as he listened to the soft melody.

Pressing his ear to the door, he failed to notice the door wasn't completely closed.

Blue-eyes widened in shock, fear, and stupidity, as he thrust open and he fell onto the cold marble floor.

The music stopped, silence filled the room.

Sora opened his eyes, he'd fallen on his front, arms spread out in front of him and face to the side.

"Are you…alright?"

A voice, quite possibly lower than a whisper, spoke to him.

This made Sora's head shoot towards the sound of the voice, and his mouth literally dropped.

The silver-haired boy, whom Sora had earlier met, sat in front of the piano. His skin seemed even paler thanks to the moonlight which poured into this room, having such a strange effect.

_Like magic…_

**

* * *

-Well, I decided to spare both you, me, and Sora the agony of waiting until the next chapter to meet a certain someone...**

**-REVIEWS ARE WELCOME WITH FASTER UPDATES!**

**-Next Chapter...OH C'MON! Isn't it obvious!**


	5. Tasty Dorm Room Fun!

-**Chapter 5**

**-Tasty Dorm Room Fun!**

**A/N- **_YAY! Did I mention how much I LOVE reviews! Sorry for the cliffy…hehehe…XD, had to make you wait to see the big reaction. Grr...I had to post this TWICE! Unfortunantly...the website erased some stuff, so yeah.. here it is!_

_-Anyways, I will be on a **short HIATUS** starting July 11th and ending on July 22nd…supposedly. I'm going to New Jersey to see my cousin and I won't be able to write. My cousin will come back with me to Florida, but if she can't then I'll probably stay there for a few more days. I'll try to update at **LEAST two more chapters** before I leave. _

_-This story and "**I** **Dream of Genie**" are my baby fics right now! You'll see MANY updates for these stories._

**Special thanks to TOKYOPOPer and Avacados are evil** **for doing 4 reviews in row! WOOT! **

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

The brunette stared dumbly at the boy, who stared back. Both were silent enough to make any fangirl want to rip their hair out from anticipation. 

Then, Sora nodded.

"Y-yeah…I k-kind of j-j-just tripped…," the brunette stuttered out.

_God, I sound like an idiot!_

Sora blushed, making the boy chuckle.

Eyes widening in amazement, as deep sophisticated laughter filled the room. Aquamarine eyes stared back him, twinkling with laughter.

"That's alright; I'm not supposed to be in here anyway." The boy gestured to his black clothes, the same he'd been wearing the last time Sora had met him.

This reminded Sora of…something he really regretted.

_Best not bring it up…_

The brunette mentally agreed with himself, unaware that he was nodding.

The silver-haired boy smiled, "I'm Riku, Riku Rosencruz, you can call me Riku though. Just because I'm from Cantares, doesn't mean I hate you guys."

Sora nodded, feeling somewhat relaxed with the Cantares student.

"Uh...I'm Sora…Sora Azure-Lane, but just call me Sora, my last names too long anyway."

Riku nodded, "good, looks like you don't hate me either."

Sora shook his head, frowning slightly, "I'm new here, plus how can I hate someone who looks as good as you?"

The brunette blushed at what he just said, and Riku felt his cheeks become slightly warmer, but paid no attention to it of course.

_OH MY GOSH…What am I? A GIRL? _

Sora shuddered at the very thought, while Riku simply stared, deciding this was more entertaining than playing the piano.

Hmm….there's an idea.

"Hey Sora? You play?" The silver haired boy gestured to the piano in front of him, and waited for a response.

The brunette pushed himself up from floor, dusting himself off and shook his head.

"I've tried a couple of times…but I've never really taken lessons if that's what you mean?"

Riku nodded, then continued to play the sad melody from earlier. Sora watched him play, his face changed whenever he played.

_Almost like the music overpowers him…becoming a slave to it?_

His eyes were hollow as he played, a serious expression on his flawless face.

Sora couldn't help but stare until the surprising short song ended.

Blue eyes widened in embarrassment, why was he acting so stupid?

"It's called 'Broken Wings,' It's one of my favorite songs," Riku said to Sora, aquamarine eyes gazing back at him.

Sora quickly looked at the floor, "It's nice, I like watching you play, you're very good."

Riku smiled gently, "Thank you, I don't really let people watch me; you're the only one who probably ever has."

Sora blushed, butterflies in his stomach and a painful feeling in his chest.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Riku? Um…do you have to leave soon?" The brunette nervously asked.

Riku raised an eyebrow, a slight pout/frown on his face, "No…why do you _want_ me to leave?"

He emphasized the word 'want.'

Sora shook his head, blushing madly, and waved his arms around in response.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Err…I mean, would you like to hang out in my room? My roommate and his friend are over there right now, I think his name's Axel?"

Riku made a pondering face, then smiled, "sure, I guess I can stay longer."

Sora let out a sigh of relief, then grinned at his new friend.

"Cool, then let's leave, I'll show you where it is."

Riku stood up, and followed Sora out of said music room walking in silence.

Sora couldn't help sneaking glances at Riku, noticing how gracefully the Cantares student walked.

Of course, as he sneaked a seventh glance, Riku caught his eye and sent him a wink.

Making Sora avert his gaze to the floor, his face becoming redder then usual.

They finally arrived at Sora's room…Room 666.

Silence

"You live…in room 666?" the intrigued silver haired boy questioned.

The brunette sighed, "Just get inside…"

He reached for the handle, when they heard voices coming from the inside.

"It looks really good…." A sultry voice spoke.

Sora and Riku raised an eyebrow simultaneously, both with the same question in their mind.

"Yeah…I know," Another voice, a higher one replied.

Shuffling could be heard inside the room, by now.

Riku smirked while the brunette remained completely clueless.

"So…can I have a taste?" An eager voice asked the other person in the room.

More shuffling came from the inside, Riku's smirk widened while the younger one wondered what food they could possible be talking about.

"Uh…no," the feminine voice replied, rather sternly actually.

Sora frowned.

_How rude! If you have something that good, why not share it?_

Riku's smirk faltered, well that was fun! _(Sarcasm people!)_

The voices were still going however, arguing it seemed.

"Why _not_? I've waited for sooo long!" A whine was heard through the door.

"Nonsense, it's MINE, and I'm not letting you or your perverted self get anywhere near it!"

Blue eyes widened, wait…perverted?

Riku, by now had lost interest in whatever was happening and had started playing with the other's spiky hair.

Sora, ignoring the elder boy, reached out for the handle and opened the door.

Silence

More Silence

Shock

-Gasp-

Sora was shocked, and being an idiot, walked over to the embarrassed pair to join in the fun.

Riku, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes.

You see…while sneaking over to Letvico over the past couple of weeks, he had learned about the computer.

Cantares was an old fashioned school/castle so…things such as electric plugs and lamps were unheard of over there.

The silver haired boy had been quite amused by the strange contraption, and by accident had clicked a button with an 'E' on it.

Riku….had accessed the internet.

Luckily no one had been around to see Riku do his happy dance as he found the joys of a certain website..._(OH YES! XD)_he kept himself quite entertained as he browsed through the 'M' section of some game that was called 'Kingdom Hearts.'

Actually, he often frequented the RikuxSora section, and could be found squealing like a fangirl whenever Sora did something cute.

Of course…Riku had no idea; they were talking about HIMSELF and the boy he had just met awhile ago. _(Let's hope Riku doesn't read this…o.O)_

So yeah…Riku loves Fanfiction.

Now the boy who was now watching the threesome…continue with their activities…he felt proud.

Oh yes! He had KNOWN they were doing nothing more then fighting over Belgian Chocolate!

Inwardly, Riku felt himself do yet another happy dance.

"It's mine!" Sora yelled in Axel's ear as he pushed Axel off Roxas, who was desperately trying to hide the bar of chocolate under his body.

"Sora!" Roxas opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a loud sound.

The three confused boys glanced toward the origin of the noise, to find Riku….looking insane….with the 2nd volume DVD of 'Loveless' in his pale hands.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, while Sora and Axel took this time to whisper their master plan of how to take Roxi's dear chocolate away from him.

Riku turned to the curious blonde, "You have the Loveless DVD?"

Roxas, who had absolutely NO clue why this older sexy looking boy was in his room and practically drooling over his favorite DVD, chose to ignore this fact, and nodded.

I mean, who cares? He's sexy!

Riku grinned, turning the cover over to read the back of the pretty DVD cover. Roxas, who was about to move towards the overly happy boy, was tackled by a certain perverted red head and a determined looking blue-eyed boy.

"WE.WANT.CHOCOLATE."

Roxas, deciding this had gone on long enough, sighed and nodded.

Sora and Axel grinned like hyenas and jumped of Roxas, high fiving as they watched the boy divide the chocolate into four pieces.

_And this is where the craziness ended_.

Roxas handed a piece to Riku, who nodded and took it politely.

The blonde turned to Sora, who was licking his fingers and asked, "So, who's your friend?"

He gestured over to Riku, who was now beside them.

Sora smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah! Umm…guys, this is Riku, I met him in the piano room and invited him here, that's okay right?"

Axel smirked, "Wow Roxi! Blue-eyes here is pretty- OWW!"

The red head rubbed his head and Roxas smiled satisfied with the whacking he'd given his friend.

"Of course, nice to meet you Riku. I'm Roxas, and the idiot next to me is Axel…you guys both go to Cantares if I'm not mistaken?" He eyed Riku's gakuren.

Riku nodded and Axel glanced over at him, still pouting about how his head hurt, "Hey, what year are you in? I haven't seen you around school."

"I'm in sixth…and you?"

"Seventh, graduating this year…unfortunately." Axel glanced at Roxas who wouldn't give Axel the satisfaction of the seeing pout at this moment.

Realization dawned on the red head, explaining Roxas's mood swing.

His sort of boyfriend was pmsing. _(Sweatdrop)_

At this time, Sora had noticed the DVD in Riku's hands.

"Oh my gosh…Riku, you like Loveless too?" Sora questioned as he stared at the DVD.

Riku grinned, "It's one of my favorite animes, too bad it's only 12 episodes long."

The silver haired boy pouted, "Well, there's always fanfiction right?"

Sora looked puzzled, "What's fanfiction?"

Silence

And this was how a crack filled, unofficial, sexy boys' dorm room sleepover began.

Well…who really sleeps at sleepovers anyway? –Wink-Wink-

**

* * *

-WOW! I felt like doing something light hearted for this chapter…_This story WILL be VERY disturbing in the upcoming chapters and possibly confusing_. If you have ANY questions, feel free to ask. **

**-REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BFORE I LEAVE! **

**-Next Chapter…_Anyone got suggestions for fun -crack filled- sleepover games?_**


	6. Games and Silent Secrets

**-Chapter 6**

**-Games and Silent Secrets**

**A/N- **_Yay! Thank much very much for the reviews, I'm very grateful to the review people. Yeah, this chapter is also somewhat light hearted ALTHOUGH…you will see some of hints of future angst which will lead to the really good freaky parts in this story, or at least in my opinion. I think this my last update until after I get back, If I somehow manage to update the other stories, I'll try and get one more chappie for this one. I HIGHLY doubt it though._

**hostesshearts 3: Hiya!****Glad you liked it**_ (screw the reply system; I'm posting my replies on the damn chapter!)_ **(Just can't get used to it…yes I know I'm a nut...) Sorry about that, that's just me being stupid. This story is going sooo slow… (Godamit I'm complaining about my own story o.O) anyways, in the first chapter, Sora described Riku with the appearance of a fallen angel, but alas he is not. However…..There is more to Riku, then meets the eye. (o.O)**

**Armenian-keyblade: How is it confusing? If you have a question, just ask and I'll answer as best I can without ruining the story for you. Oh, and I'm glad you liked my story…thanks for the review!**

**Full-Frontal-Otaku: OH YES WE WILL! (Don't worry I'm weird too! XD)**

**CrimsonRose18: Here's the update! Sorry in advance…**

**SuperCatnip: I have the manga (Yay me!), but I won't be able to get the second one…parents, go figure!**

**Avacados are evil : OMFG, you are mentioned yet AGAIN! XD Thanks for the review! –Hands over Belgian chocolate-**

_**-THANKS TO: **Lynne, yamisukui, and Karis-shadow _**for the Sleepover Suggestions! **

_-BEFORE I FORGET…_**If you're into really twisted stories with non-magical insanity, Read "Obsession" my newest story. Chapter 3 is coming before the week ends!**

**Alrighty then…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

After, explaining fanfiction to Sora and many smirks from the Cantares students as the Letvico boys appeared uncomfortable as Riku and Axel spoke about it while Sora blushed to a new color of red, the Cantares boys found themselves in quite a predicament. 

They COULD stay and hang around with their friends and risk getting in trouble when they got back to their own dorms….or they could say goodbye and go back with less risk of getting in trouble.

Riku glanced at the clock; it was already 9:45. There was no way they could get back before curfew anyway.

It was at LEAST at twenty minute walk just to get over there, and another ten extra minutes just to find your dorm.

The silver haired boy turned his head to the redhead who was chatting animatedly with the short blonde he'd met moments ago.

Nope, there was no way that boy wanted to leave…or was EVEN considering leaving at the correct moment while ruffling the blonde's hair.

Then again Riku didn't want to leave either, his lips quirked up in a smirk as the brunette beside him laughing at something one of the two boys had said.

Sora turned to him, smiling a sheepish grin and raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

"Hey, aren't you and Axel supposed to be leaving soon?"

Riku nodded, inwardly thinking, 'Well finally someone notices we DON'T live here!'

He turned to Axel and Roxas, who were now watching the other two converse.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to go, I mean…look at the clock?"

The four boys turned to check Roxas's alarm clock, only for a heavy groan to escape the redhead.

"Godamit! We can't leave NOW, the damn doors are gonna be locked in five minutes!"

The brunette made a puzzled face, "Well can't you guys just run over there or something?"

Roxas shook his head frowning, "It's not that easy, it takes about twenty minutes to get to the castle, fifteen if you run, even if they could go, they wouldn't be able to get in with the doors locked."

Comprehension reached Sora; he nodded, wondering what the two will have to do NOW.

Riku and Axel glanced at each other, concern written over their features as they pondered the same things.

The two Cantares students had NEVER broken curfew.

Riku HAD been coming to Letvico lately, but he'd always left with enough time to get back and look simply like he'd taken a walk outside.

Axel also had never broken curfew. The redhead wasn't an idiot after all; he had always left with enough time as well.

Now what had they gotten themselves into?

Roxas and Sora on the other hand, gazed at the worried boys.

Suddenly Sora grinned, and whispered a few words in the blonde's ear.

The Cantares boys were too occupied with their own problems to notices the variety of facial expressions on the blonde's face.

After the brunette finished, Roxas grinned, his bright blue eyes dancing as he turned to the other two.

"Hey, don't the gates open in the morning anyway?"

Axel nodded and Riku's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they do. What's your point? It doesn't matter anyway because we need to find somewhere to sleep without getting caught and damn….that's gonna be HARD."

The silver haired boy at the redhead's sheer stupidity, seeing the grins of the Letvico boys never falter, didn't he understand what they were freaking implicating?

Apparently not.

"Well…," Sora began with an identical grin as Roxas that it was almost creepy, "You guys COULD stay the night here…and you COULD leave early, early enough to look like you were in school the WHOLE time and simply woke up early for a morning jog."

Riku nodded, a smile forming on his face as he noticed the redhead's mood was brightening as a small grin began forming on his face.

"Yeah...the gates open at five…and it's a weekend so we don't technically have to stay in school…yeah! We could leave here like at seven or something, and walk to the cathedral to make it look like we were praying or something! They'll never know!"

Axel was now nodding to his friends with a grin on his face, as they nodded back to him, smiling as well.

Except…when Sora smiled at Riku…the world turned white.

_Stay away from me…_

Suddenly Riku spoke up, knocking Sora out of his thoughts, 'What was that,' the boy pondered as Riku asked the group a question.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if we stay here then?"

Roxas turned to him, a welcoming smile on his face, "Course not! It'll be like a sleepover or something…an unplanned one at least."

The blonde and brunette nodded eagerly, while the two Cantares students looked at each other as if reading the other's mind.

Where were they going to sleep!

Then again, if it was a sleepover they wouldn't really fall asleep right? At least, Axel thought so.

Riku on the other hand had never been to a sleepover, this was actually quite new to him.

Sora turned to Riku, "Sooo watcha wanna play?"

Riku looked rather amused at the childish tone the fourteen year old had when he asked him this, but smiled nonetheless.

"You pick," he replied, tossing back his silver hair.

"OKAY!" The brunette spoke loudly, though not loud enough to earn a warning from the others, he raised his hand in the air, obviously excited.

"Let's play…," he glanced at all four boy suspiciously as they all stared back waiting in anticipation.

"Truth or Dare," The brunette finished with a grin.

You see, back when Sora was in his old school, truth or dare was practically a rite of passage. It was the game that everyone played, and it was an unofficial law made by the students themselves that before you got promoted to a different grade, you had to play it, and play the 'No Rules Except for Death' version.

Luckily, Sora got off easy; he merely had to make out with two girls at once in the closet, unlike other unfortunate people, such as girls who ended up pregnant or boys who ended up with broken limbs.

The other three however, all agreed to play. Although, Roxas found himself uneasy for reasons unknown to him.

Riku looked around the room, and grinned as he walked over to Roxas's dresser. The boy picked up an empty bottle, which was simply standing there for no reason, and sat back down on the floor with the rest of the group, placing the bottle in the middle.

Axel grinned the widest grin he'd had all day, "Riku! You dog you!"

Roxas and Sora also noticed the bottle; the blonde whacked the redhead on the head once more, while Sora looked confused.

Riku, sensing Sora's confusion, decided to explain, "Whoever the top of the bottle lands on, has to go, and whoever previously went gets to truth or dare them."

Sora nodded and smiled at the silver haired boy, who smiled back while Axel and Roxas gave each other knowing looks.

Axel spoke up, "Okay then! I guess I'll sta-OWW!" The redhead stopped mid-word as he turned to Riku with a pout, "Why does everyone keep hitting ME!"

Riku, having just whacked Axel and earned a 'thank you' from the blonde who looked like he was about to do the same thing, simply stated, "Sora picked it, he should go first."

Axel turned to Roxas who nodded at him, and the redhead gave in, throwing his arms up in surrender.

The brunette giggled, and nodded as well, "Okay then," he reached forward to spin the bottle only to have it land on Roxas.

Roxas looked bemused while Axel looked excited and Riku was just there.

"Dare," Roxas replied without even waiting to be asked, wanting to make things interesting.

Sora faced the blonde, a pondering look on his face, and then… he pouted.

"I can't think of anything!" The boy whined.

Riku sighed, why couldn't people just notice things for pete's sake or better said HIS sake.

Wasn't it just so freaking blatantly obvious!

Sighing, the silver haired boy scooted to closer to Sora and whispered in the younger boy's ear.

The boy's face, like Roxas's had earlier became a variety of facial expressions.

The first one surprised, then came puzzled, then interested, then, in the other two boy's opinion, EVIL, and lastly a smile.

Riku drew back, smiling as well, and Sora nodded at him.

The brunette turned to Roxas, "I dare you…to turn make Axel hard."

Axel smirked, "Roxi? Make ME hard?" He turned to Roxas and grinned, "Hell he makes me hard just by looking at me!"

The blonde's cheeks became a light pink, and the group cracked up in laughter.

Roxas suddenly took on a seductive look, his eyes half lidded as he crawled towards Axel, who was looking rather frightened at the blonde's expression.

Sora and Riku were rather interested, following every movement between the two. All they were really missing was popcorn and soda.

Roxas put his face in front of Axel's, his breath tickling the older boy's lips as a blush became prominent and almost matching his incredibly red hair.

His blue eyes filled with lust, he whispered softly just as Riku and Sora scooted forward to hear, "Do you want….to have some fun?"

Axel nodded, still stunned at the blonde's actions, as Roxas lifted the redhead's chin and brought his lips dangerously close to his own.

Just as he was leaning forward, the blonde drew back and sat back in his original place, looking rather accomplished and back to normal.

"Okay then, who's next?" Roxas asked as he reached forward to turn the bottle leaving a stunned and disappointed Axel and an amused Sora and Riku who started laughing at Axel's expression.

The blonde gave a simple spin, and the bottle landed on Riku.

The silver haired boy smirked at the blonde, "Dare," he challenged.

The blonde grinned, oh yes payback was sweet; "I dare you to declare your love for Sora, very detailed, lengthy, and expressive.

Sora blushed, and looked at the floor immediately while Riku smirked and nodded.

The silver haired boy turned to Sora and grabbed his hands, pulling him up.

Both of them were standing and facing each other, then Riku got knelt down on one knee, trying his best to look shy although no matter how he played it, he still looked slightly nervous while Sora blushed uncontrollably, matching Axel's hair perfectly.

Roxas looked on, mouth agape, while Axel smirked, silently whooping them on while mentally complimenting Riku on how good of an actor he was.

Riku looked up, and their eyes met. The silver haired boy, who still held Sora's hand, slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

He looked up once, cupping Sora's hand with both of his own, and put on a sincere expression.

"Sora…I-I…I LOVE YOU!" With that said the older boy leapt up and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, getting a small gasp from the petite brunette.

He used his other hand to lift Sora's chin and raise it to his, gently placing his lips onto the brunette's light pink ones.

Sora moaned as Riku pressed his lips harder onto his own, letting out a small gasp when his tongue entered his mouth, making him room to explore more and more and deeper as he lifted his chin just slightly hi-"Uhhh…guys?"

The brunette squeaked and sprang apart from the elder boy's grasp. Riku grinned sheepishly at them while Sora looked at the floor, embarrassed.

They sat down on the floor as Roxas and Axel erupted into laughter. Riku looked somewhat satisfied and Sora remained silent, willing himself to stop blushing so much.

The blonde, grinned, "Well…I guess that was somewhat detailed….graphic….and it was rather lengthy….."

Axel looked like he'd won the lottery, "Riku…you are like my idol now man!"

The Cantares students high-fived each other while Roxas chuckled once more and Sora smiled, looking like he'd gotten over the embarrassment since everyone was taking it pretty okay.

After that, the students decided to talk, realizing they didn't much about each other. Well except Roxas and Axel, who had been buddies since Roxas's first year and Axel's fourth year.

They spent pretty much the whole night talking, learning intersting stuff about each other. Until Axel got an idea.

"Hey! Let's play I Never…hello?" Axel looked around the room to find that everyone was asleep.

Riku had his head against the bed, while Sora had his head on his lap.

Axel gazed to his side to find Roxas leaning against him, head on his shoulder, also sound asleep.

The redhead smiled warmly at the sleeping boy as he himself became overcome with sleep.

* * *

Beep…beep…BEEP! 

The four boy jumped, startled as they awoke from sleep. Roxas stood up lazily, grabbing his clock and throwing it against the wall.

The clock crashed against the wall, and for some reason didn't make that loud a noise as it did.

Axel winced as he watched the now destroyed clock give a final beep, wow…never get Roxas pissed in the morning.

Riku and Sora were also staring at the blonde rather surprised at the violence he exhibited so early in the morning.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back to them as Sora sat up rubbing his eyes while the Cantares students immediately asked the same question.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" The two asked urgently, while Roxas just started at them.

The blonde glanced at his wrist watch, and grinned.

"Calm down, it's seven sharp, meaning you can leave right now and look completely innocent over there."

A sigh of relief came from the two as they stood up, dusting off their clothes and straightening themselves up.

Riku looked rather amused when he realized they'd all slept on the floor.

However, no one else seemed to notice that, or maybe they just didn't really care.

Axel and Roxas walked out of the room, all the while Axel was talking about how cute the blonde looked while he was asleep.

A loud 'OWWW' was heard shortly afterwards from outside the room.

Riku straightened up his hair, trying his best to comb it with his fingers as Sora plopped onto his bed, sleepily.

The silver haired boy chuckled when Sora dug his face into his pillow.

The brunette looked up; looking very tired and gazed at Riku.

Maybe it was because he was so sleepy, but Sora found himself asking the one thing we could only guess was due to sleepiness.

"Hey Riku…I didn't get to ask before but, why did you kiss me that one time out in the front of the school?"

Riku, who had just finished fixing his hair, turned around an amused expression.

"Sora….what are you talking about?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, as Riku turned his back, standing in front of the doorway ready to leave, "Today, in the morning? Don't you remember?"

Silence

Then he whispered back, in a voice that Sora wished wasn't as truthful as it seemed, "That wasn't me…I was inside the castle ALL day, I left in the evening to come to the music room…when I met you."

Riku turned to face a bewildered Sora, a solemn expression on his face.

Then everything turned white.

_Stay away from me!_

_Please just go away…_

_NO! NO!_

_Make it go away…Make it go away…_

_I love you_

Sora blinked, the voices left his head immediately… but now Riku was gone too.

**

* * *

-OMFG! CLIFFY! I'm Evil! **

**-REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! **

-**Next Chapter…we delve more into the fabulous world of ANGST! –yayness!-**


	7. Whispers and Roses

**-Chapter 7**

**-Whispers and Roses**

**_A/N_- I'M BACK…AND I BROUGHT A CHAPPIE WITH ME! WOOT! **_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was very happy when I checked my story stats thing. _

**-_What happens when everything goes white_? **

**This is very important to the story, and if you really _really _desperately want to know…PM me and I'll explain. However, I must warn that this is a MAJOR spoiler to the story…which is still being written. **

**-Also, whenever it DOES turn white…picture the color white and frightened sad voices screaming or whispering, depending on how it's written. **

**-Emerald Twin Blade- **_Ummm...what's up with the random letters? The WTF however, I totally understand._

**-Arya- **_hehehe….I'm kinda one of those people….but don't worry this thing's not gonna be like all out angst…it'll have some fluffiness (Chapter 5) and be logical, like some vampire with no purpose isn't gonna come in and bite Sora's neck._

**-Mary-Sama- **_OMG! How did you know!_

**-xxhieadzeroxx- **_LOL –eats cookie- thank you or muchas gracias, yo soy Latina._

**-Avacado are Evil-** _-glomps- THANKS! It most definitely could and WILL happen._

**-Akira-of-the-Demons-** _No the evil twin does not have a goatee…? Wait a second…-checks script- OH! There is no evil twin, that was Riku…but not Riku…it's rather complicated…and I really don't wanna spoil it for you, so read on my friend!_

**-Full-Frontal-Otaku-** _YAY! The angst is coming, do not worry for I am a huge fan of angst and insanity so trust me, there better be some angst in this story! Also…are you sure you know where this is going…_

**-CrimsonRose18- **_Riku does not have a split personality or twin. It was actually Riku…but not Riku at the same time… (Yes I know I'm evil) He didn't really mean it during truth or dare, he was just playing around._

_Wow, I'm sorry if I confused you, but If I explained further then you would understand a part of the story you're not supposed to get until later on. (PM me if you want me to give you the spoiler, I don't wanna post it up just in case someone reads by accident…major spoiler though…it kinda ruins the story.)_

**XThe shapeX-**_ OMG! I love Gakuen Heaven! KeitaxKazuki forever! Umm…I mean…Thanks for the review, and the cake of course! –eats cake- _

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

"Turn for me will ya?"

Sora obediently turned, arms outstretched and covered with long comfortable but nonetheless hot blue sleeves.

"Yeah…yeah that works," Roxas stated.

The blonde nodded to himself as Sora let his arms fall to his sides and turn to the mirror.

After Axel left and Riku…well vanished, the two Letvico students decided to go pick up Sora's uniform.

Roxas was helping him to see if it was the right size, which it was according to the blonde anyways.

The brunette studied himself in the mirror in front of him. The full length mirror looked to formal for its own good, a gold rimmed with gold designs and swirls to boot.

He turned slightly to get a better look at himself, making a face at the brunette boy in the mirror who wore his stuffy blue jacket now would soon make his arms sweat.

"So…you done staring at yourself?"

Sora peered at the reflection of his blonde friend; he too was staring at the mirror. However, unlike Sora, he was busying himself with his tie.

"…You don't like wearing a tie do you?" Sora asked as he watched Roxas glare at his tie.

Roxas looked Sora's reflection, and grinned, "I never have, but my parents always made me wear it so I guess I'm used to it…but it's still annoying."

Roxas pouted and Sora chuckled at his friend.

"Anyways, let's leave. We gotta go to breakfast, which ends like in…," Roxas looked at his watch, did a double take, and looked at Sora with a panicked face.

"TEN MINUTES!"

Sora held back his urge to laugh as Roxas's face turned to one who was watching the world end before him.

His urge, however turned to a rather worried look as Roxas grabbed his hand and rushed them out of room, nearly bumping into the door in the process of course.

The brunette swore they looked like nothing more then blue and white blurs as they hurried past several other students, who were looking rather bewildered at the pair.

The blonde boy he had seen earlier on the horse past them as well. He was surrounded by others who were chatting animatedly with him, grins on their faces and laughter on their lips as the blonde spoke directly to them.

Wait…why did he look at Roxas like that?

It wasn't very obvious, but the blonde had definitely wanted to catch Roxas's attention he and Sora past by them.

However, Roxas only had one thing on his mind at the moment.

And that was Pancakes.

After about three minutes of running like wild unseen blurs of people in blue and white, they arrived at the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall looked less regal and serious in the morning. The curtains were tied back, letting sunlight pour and illuminate the room, making it appear much more friendly than it had last night.

The students sitting at the tables were talking happily to one another, some with empty or half filled plates in front of them.

A few had their heads buried in books while others glared at anyone who dared look at their plate of food whist they devoured it hungrily.

Roxas's big blue eyes that rivaled his own, gleamed with desperation and want as he spotted a tall boy with golden blonde hair at the counter.

He ran towards the counter, leaving Sora to trudge behind him, leaning on a pole for support beside Roxas as he began to demand food.

"Tidus…pancakes…got any?"

The blonde, Tidus grinned wickedly at his friend.

"Pancakes…hmmm….dunno…don't think we do…," Tidus spoke to Roxas in a devious manner, making Roxas pout.

"Tidus! Just give me pancakes already man! Breakfast ends in like six minutes!" Roxas yelled at the taller boy who appeared rather sympathetic for once.

He laughed, "Alright! Alright! I'll get you your food already…," Tidus crouched under the counter and pulled out a perfect looking batch of pancakes with syrup and a square of yellow butter on top.

Roxas looked like he could kiss the boy after just looking at the plate. Sora however, thought he probably would if there wasn't a counter and a plate of pancakes between them.

Tidus grinned, looking quite content with himself at the happy look on his younger friend's face.

"I saved one for you, knew you'd want one since you didn't come earlier," Tidus explained as he handed Roxas the plate, which the blonde treated as if it were a gift from heaven.

Tidus turned to Sora, who was now watching with mild interest as Roxas walked down to get his cup from the cup machine thing.

"Hey, you here for breakfast?" Tidus asked politely at the brunette, who nodded as he felt his stomach began to feel empty.

"Alright then, what do you want? We're out of pancakes by the way, that was the last one," The taller boy explained to Sora, leaning his head slightly to signal towards the pancake eating Roxas.

"Umm…just a piece of toast will do…," Sora said, maybe he wasn't all that hungry.

Tidus nodded, he turned and what looked like some kind of oven with bread in it, he took a slice and handed it to Sora.

"Thanks," he said as he took a bite of the crispy piece of simple butter less toast.

Tidus raised a blonde eyebrow as he watched the brunette, "You new here? I haven't seen your face around here before."

Sora nodded, swallowing his toast before he spoke, "I'm Roxas's new roommate, and I just came here yesterday."

Tidus nodded, "Cool, I'm Tidus by the way. It's my turn to be the breakfast counter today…fifth and sixth years can opt to work here as a service to the school. You get to go to class late, and you get extra food, which to me sounds pretty awesome. How about you?"

Sora had now completely finished his toast, "Yeah that does sound awesome, I'm in fourth year though…so I can't take it."

Tidus nodded, "Oh well, there's always next year and besides it's Saturday! Being that you're new and all, you get to look around the campus today and tomorrow before you actually have to do any work!"

Tidus grinned triumphantly at Sora who found the blonde's grin to be rather contagious for he too felt rather joyous.

"Oh yeah, you'll really like Letvico, it's real fun! Esspecially when the girls come down to visit."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Girls? Why would they come here?"

"Holidays of course! In December, the girls school comes down to celebrate Christmas and New Years with us, its real fun. We have a dance here too, the Winter Dance. All the teachers go soft on us when the girls come, old friends reuniting and stuff."

Sora grinned, Tidus made the school sound rather pleasurable during winter time.

"SORA!"

Sora turned to find Roxas waving at him from the doorway of Dining Hall, beckoning him over.

"Looks like Roxas needs you, well have fun and welcome to Letvico!" Tidus bid him good bye with a grin as he waved to him before arriving where Roxas was.

Roxas smiled, looking content with himself as Sora approached.

"So I see you met Tidus huh?" Roxas asked him as they began walked out the Dining hall and into the palace's long hallways with long blue curtains which were tied back as well.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he was telling me about winter time here and stuff, it sounds like fun."

Roxas smiled, "It is…although the girls can get annoying at times, but some of them are pretty cool."

They walked in silence as down hall, passing the portraits and painting along with a statue or two, until Sora finally decided to ask.

"Roxas…did you see Riku leave in the morning?"

The blonde turned to him with a curious face, "No…I walked Axel to the door and then I went to the bathroom before coming back to our room. The last time I saw him was when he was still in our room with you."

Sora turned his face forward, trying to avoid his friend's questioning gaze, "Oh okay, I was just asking."

Roxas didn't look satisfied, but nonetheless decided to leave it at that seeing Sora didn't look like he was gonna tell him anymore.

_He must've gone out the door when Roxas was in the bathroom, that's all. But, Riku said it wasn't him…then who was it? What about the voices? They sounded so scared and sad…who were they? What was that…_

Sora blinked, he turned to face Roxas and ask him about the voices, but there was no one there.

A red prayer table thing that people bent down to pray on was beside him instead, and behind it another, and another.

There were rows of them, where was he?

He turned to his other side to find another set of rows as well. The walls were gray, made of stone, and the place looked old with dust littering the altar.

He was in a cathedral?

How?

Why?

Sora was confused as he turned around frantically looking around for someone, anyone so he wouldn't be alone.

But there was no one there.

He was alone.

Alone

He turned back to the altar, to find a rose atop the dusty stone altar. He walked towards it, and stepped up in front of it to pick up the rose.

He did so, and it was beautiful.

Not yet bloomed, a dark red color and emerald green leaves that radiated elegance, but where did it come from?

Hadn't the altar been empty just before?

He looked at the wall behind the altar, where he saw a cross stood prominently, overlooking the rows of prayer tables and the altar itself.

"Ouch!" The brunette squeaked as he felt pain in his hand, the hand that clutched the rose.

He looked down to see what was wrong only for his eyes to widen and a shriek to emit from his mouth.

He dropped the rose and leapt back, frightened at what he saw.

Clutching his injured hand, he stared at the fallen rose on the floor.

It was black.

The beautiful blood red color had vanished and turned to a charcoal black, the stem's beautiful emerald green stem had pricked him with newly grown thorns.

He could see his own blood drip from the rose's thorns.

_Drip_

_Drip_

The brunette turned his gaze away from the strange flower as the dripping sound continued coming from the direction of the cross.

He gazed upward for only a gasp to escape his lips, too shocked to scream. A hand covered his mouth as he gazed at the words above the cross.

"_Forgive me Father, I have sinned_

_And as I perish in flames_

_He won't let you win"_

Tears came to his eyes as the words written in blood slid down the wall wetting the stone floor below.

The brunette began backing away slowly, his hands covering his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks as realization came.

Shaking his head frantically, trying to make it go away, but he couldn't escape it.

He knew where he was, but as scared as he was he couldn't asking himself where the boy who was supposed to be on the cross was.

The tall wooden cross gleamed with blood; red tacks were placed where the statue of Jesus should have been.

Sora turned away from the horrid sight, and ran down the long red carpeted path to the wooden doors of the chapel.

The voices plagued him once more, as he closed his eyes to try to block them out.

_What are you doing?_

_Someone help him!_

_Don't let me go…_

_Please…_

_Come with me…_

As his hands finally gripped the door handles, a voice whispered to him, the last words the voices would tell him.

_Forgive me…_

The Chapel doors opened as he was swallowed in white light. Sora shut his eyes as he stepped into the light.

_Open your eyes…_

A calm voice spoke to him, only it wasn't in his head. He opened his eyes to find the light wasn't as blinding and a figure stood in front of him with a hand outstretched.

He couldn't his face, but the voice was that of a man's, Sora was sure of this.

Why did it sound so familiar?

_Take my hand…before it's too late…_

The figure urged him and Sora timidly stepped closer until he placed his hands upon that of the figure's.

The light became blinding once more and the heat intense.

The brunette shut his eyes tightly only for the figure to pull him into an embrace. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the words the man whispered in his ear softly, a warning.

_You're next…_

**

* * *

-Alrighty then! I'm sorry I don't have too much angstyness here, or was it enough for you guys? Well anyways…this will make sense later on so just go with it.**

**-**_REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA!_

**-_Next Chapter_…_What happened to Sora? Is the past coming back to haunt the students once more? Why does Riku keep disappearing so much? Sora decides to find out more about the history of Cantares Castle._**


	8. Mind Games

**-Chapter 8**

**-Mind Games **

**_A/N_- OMG, I forgot to mention to my total shock and uber happiness at passing 100 reviews. –GASP- Thanks everyone so much for your support! **

**-_In other news_, summer is coming to an end. **_School for me starts on August 16th…meaning I will not update a lot after this date._** I'll try to get some in once in awhile…but I can't promise anything. Sorry! **

**starwarsmoneky- **_I didn't get it from anywhere. I made it up especially for this story._

**AngelStarFire Hikarist II – **_First I would like to say that I really like your name, very original. –Eyes plate of cookies- OMG? A bribe? Well I never…-shifty eyes- Okay, maybe I have…-takes cookie- Yum! Tasty, here's your chappie! –Hands chappie while eating a brownie-_

**Mew. Kanzou- **_YAY! I'm loved! –huggles-_

**Full-Frontal-Otaku**- _YAYZ! YOU'RE BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!_

**_Note_- Today is still Sora's second day at Letvico. It is currently a Saturday in April.**

_**-LovelessRitsuka**_

_

* * *

Open your eyes…_

A petite brunette closed his eyes shut as tight as he could upon hearing the strange voice, he felt as if he were falling.

Then suddenly it stopped.

He stopped.

Instead of the odd sensation of falling, his senses were picking up new things.

His eyes relaxed as his skin connected with a soft cool fabric and his head with something fluffy and quite comfortable as well.

Sora cautiously lifted an eyelid, peeking at his new surroundings.

From what he could tell, he lay on a bed with white sheets…it looked very similar to his own bed…and he faced a wall….which also looked very similar to the wall that faced his bed…

Sora let his other eye open and sat up, to inspect the place. He was in his dorm room.

The brunette felt a feeling of déjà vu overcome him.

_Wasn't I just with Roxas awhile ago? _

_Wait…What about the cathedral?_

_Was that just…a dream?_

_Then why did it feel…_

_So…_

_Real?_

Sora shook his head; maybe it was just a dream.

Waving his fingers through his spiky brown locks, he caught sight of a letter on his bedside table.

The boy blinked, reaching for the letter as he let his legs dangle off the bed.

_Sora,_

_You fainted while we were in the hallway. Dude, you've managed to pass out twice in two days…you okay?_

_Anyways, me and a friend of mine carried you back to our room. _

_If you need me, I'll be out by the greenhouse._

_-Roxas_

Sora nodded to himself as he studied Roxas's feminine scripture. His handwriting was very neat, like a girl's really.

He smiled as he placed the letter back on the bed side table.

He _had_ been dreaming all along, Roxas said himself he had fainted after all.

_But why there? _

_Why a dream about a strange cathedral with bloody crosses and thorny roses?_

Sora shook his head once more, pleading himself to forget.

_It was just a dream after all, and dreams aren't real._

_They never are._

Nodding to reassure himself, he glanced over at Roxas's alarm clock…well new alarm clock seeing as to how he had originally smashed his old one into the wall.

The time read 4:19; wow he'd really been out for almost the whole day.

Sora sighed in disappointment, he'd been hoping to hang out with Roxas today and meet some new people, even maybe catch a glimpse of Riku.

Blue eyes widened, he couldn't help feeling strange whenever he thought of the silver haired Cantares student.

He remembered Riku's words….

"_That wasn't me…I was inside the castle ALL day, I left in the evening to come to the music room…when I met you."_

He didn't sound like he was lying, there was something about him that made Sora sure he wouldn't lie.

_Something…that made him trust him despite anything…_

"Then…who was it?" Sora whispered to himself, his gaze towards the floor as he tried to recall.

_It had to be him…right?_

"AIGH!" The brunette yelled as he threw his arms in the air and fell backward on to his bed.

He closed his eyes, reliving the kiss.

_His eyes were so cold and empty…maybe it wasn't Riku after all…_

He opened his eyes once more, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Oh screw it! Riku's probably just lying is all! Sora…you're just such an idiot….," The small teen trailed off.

_I need to get my mind off this…maybe I can meet up with Roxas? He said he was by the green house after all._

Sora stood up, straightening his shirt as he realized his jacket had been taken off for him.

The boy walked towards the dresser studying his face, and frowning at what he saw.

He looked different somehow; his face looked significantly more tired and less vibrant since his arrival yesterday.

_How can just two days here…make someone look so different?_

_It doesn't make sense!_

Sora rubbed his eyes in an attempt to brighten himself up, after which he stepped out of the room and looked down the hallway.

There was no one in sight, who would be on a bright Saturday afternoon anyway?

Closing the door behind him, he began to walk.

He gazed around the hallway, taking his time to observe the craftsmanship and décor of the gorgeous palace he could call his school.

As he walked, he noticed one of the doors suddenly close.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he walked over towards the door, rolling his eyes as he saw a golden sign on the door.

The sign read 'Restroom' in carved golden cursive.

The brunette opened the door out of curiosity, only to be disappointed at the sight before him.

A small boy was washing his hands; he looked up at Sora and gave him a warm smile.

Sora returned the smile more halfheartedly than intended and closed the door, leaving the restroom.

The little boy returned to washing his hands, as the mirror started back at him.

With hollow amethyst eyes and a frown on his face, he turned off the sink.

* * *

"The green house…yeah, that's off by one the one of the lake bridges….I think…"

Sora sweat dropped as he watched the boy in front of him ponder where the green house was…which he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes.

"Maybe….," The boy began once more, only to be quickly interrupted by the brunette.

"No! No! It's alright! I think I know where it is, thanks anyway though," Sora gasped out, running away from the chubby raven haired boy.

The brunette stopped running after turning a corner, making sure the boy wasn't following him.

He sighed in relief, which was short lived as he realized he now had no way of getting to the green house.

Hell, he couldn't even find the school exit!

Sora slumped his shoulders and bowed his head as he decided how truly pathetic his situation was.

Picking himself up, he walked past more paintings and statues.

Surprisingly, as he kept going in this direction, he began to see more and more students.

Inwardly, Sora squealed in delight to find so many students.

This could only mean one thing…there was an EXIT close by.

YAY!

The boy turned another corner, finding himself in a long hallway….with a large door at the end.

The door opened, and in came Wakka with a couple of other boys at his side.

Sora grinned as he watched Wakka laugh with his friends, playfully punching each other and grinning like idiots.

The group of boys walked into a different as soon as they entered the building, leaving Sora unseen by Wakka and his pals.

The brunette was somewhat grateful for this, Wakka was in fifth year after all.

At his old school, the older boys had often teased for looking so girly.

Especially Seifer.

Oh yes, he _hated_ Seifer. Sora felt the coconut bra incident was simply unforgivable…..

Luckily, the scum bag had been sent off to some private school shortly before the brunette transferred out…where did he go exactly?

To this day, the brunette had no idea where his enemy had ended up…nor did he care.

By now, the petite brunette had already walked down the hallway and opened the exit door.

-CONK-

Sora felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell back onto the tile, his back landing heavily as he managed not to hit his head.

"What the….Oh my gosh! Sora! Are you okay?"

A familiar voice shrieked this out as he sat up, Roxas staring at him as he sat in front of him, large blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine…," Sora muttered, putting his hands on the floor as he pulled himself up.

Roxas quickly got up as well, his face etched with worry.

"Are you sure? I mean…you passed out twice in two days man! I mean, what happened back there?"

Sora shot him a warm smile, "I'm fine, I don't really know why…It was probably because I was tired that's all. I'm used to sleeping a lot."

At this, the brunette gave him a sheepish grin and the blonde sighed, his features relaxing slightly.

"You really freaked me out…," Roxas began with shaking shoulders and regretful blue eyes.

_Regret?_

_Why does he look so regretful?_

_Maybe it's just me imagining things again…_

The brunette stepped forward, placing a firm hand on the trembling blonde's shoulders.

"Dude, I'm okay. You don't need to get like this, it's not like I'm dead or something," Sora spoke to him softly, trying his best to comfort his roommate.

Blue eyes widened as this statement, then relaxed as if nothing had been said.

Roxas smiled at his roommate, "You're right, sorry about that. You just scared me is all."

Sora nodded, removing his hand and facing Roxas once more, giving his a cheerful grin.

"Cool…so where were you going anyway?"

Roxas grinned, "Well…I was gonna go check up on you…but seeing that you're up...," Roxas trailed off, his face clearly showing he was trying to think of something to do.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Hey Roxas, don't you have any homework or something? This IS school after all right?"

Blonde outlined eyes widened in fear, Roxas slapped his forehead.

"Damn! I have to check out this book on Henry VIII…I have a report due on him. We're studying English royalty in history class," Roxas finished, sounding rather pained at the thought of having to do school work.

Sora nodded, looking quite pained as well.

Who the hell is Henry VIII?

Roxas caught Sora's expression and laughed, "Don't worry man! We haven't really done that much…school only started three weeks ago after all, you didn't miss anything really!"

The brunette smiled, looking significantly relieved at his friend's statement, as they began to walk down the hall.

Roxas turned to him as they walked, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, the library doesn't have anything but books really."

Sora chuckled, "Well maybe that's why it's called a _library_!"

The pair laughed stupidly at this as they passed other students who merely ignored them as everyone carried on with their lives at Letvico.

The boys arrived at the library…which Sora had a hard time believing was _their_ library.

The place was huge as a ball room, filled with a grand staircase meaning the library itself was two floors high.

It was as though it was a building closed off to the school yet still inside the actual school.

The walls were white and shelves a shimmering light brown while the lights atop made the floor look extremely tempting for someone to take off their shoes and slide across with their socks.

The brunette grinned as he stopped to look around at the walls and ceiling, along with paintings of women with dresses and parasols, and men with stern expressions and frowns on their faces.

Roxas however, sighed.

The blonde walked up to Sora, and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey I'm gonna go look for that book alright? I'll probably be awhile so look around if you like," Roxas murmured to him, not sounding at all happy about looking for his book.

Sora nodded, still a little awestruck from the library to actually take in the words of his fellow roommate.

Roxas held back chuckle as he walked away from Sora, disappearing behind a tall shelf of books.

The brunette turned to where Roxas had walked off to, noticing his blonde friend was gone.

The boy walked off to the nearest shelf, peeking at the title on the spine of an emerald colored book.

_The History of Letvico School for Boys…_

Wow that sounds interesting!

Sora rolled his eyes as he began walking down more shelves, noticing the lack of shimmer coming from the shelves as he walked deeper and deeper into the library.

He noticed a couple of tables where student could come to sit and read, but of course they were empty.

Feeling bored, he peered into a dusty shelf nearby.

It was obvious not many students came to this part of the library, the books were so dusty, you couldn't even read the title.

He picked up a black book, coughing as he swept off the dust with his hand.

His eyes widened as he read the title…

_Cantares Castle_

The words were in bold print and in a bright gold coloring.

Sora opened the book, unconsciously looking around the library before reading the page.

There was a book mark inside, a simple black book mark with a lovely gold outline.

There was writing on it.

Sora squinted his eyes as he tried to read what it said, realizing they were numbers.

_419_

The brunette licked his lips as he flipped dust covered pages to page 419.

Coughing once more as the dust consumed him, he began to read what was on the page.

His lips parted as he stared at a portrait of a man on the page, a smiling man with clever eyes.

"…..You sure about this Tidus?"

Sora jumped, startled as he closed his books with a surprisingly quiet thud.

He looked around, blue eyes alert as he searched for the origin of the voice.

"Yeah dude! You can trust me; after all, it's about Roxas right?"

This voice was different from the first and sounded rather familiar too.

"Yeah…look, swear you won't say anything?"

The first voice sounded real nervous as he talked to the second voice.

Sora stood still, coming to his senses as he took out two other books, peering at the other side.

Luckily for him, a book was missing from the other side of the shelf, giving the brunette a perfect sight of whoever was talking.

It was Tidus, and the boy who was atop the horse.

Tidus looked rather relaxed and normal, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised at the other blonde before him.

The horse boy looked unsure of himself at this moment and clearly uncomfortable.

Both wore the Letvico uniform, although the horse boy wore riding pants and boots instead.

Tidus had several buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, revealing some of his tanned chest, yet not enough for the teachers to have a fit about.

Tidus sighed, looking frustrated, "Hayner, trust me man, if it's about Roxas, you have nothing to worry about. I care about that kid too much to hurt him."

The boy called Hayner nodded, not looking anymore relived but nodding nonetheless.

He cleared his throat, "I….I…..I like Roxas."

Tidus and Sora both looked just as shocked as the other.

The brunette clapped his hands to his mouth, letting the black book drop to the floor.

Hayner and Tidus immediately heard the sound, "Hey, what was that?"

Tidus frowned as Hayner looked around the area.

Sora squeaked, frantically grabbing his book and letting himself fall to the floor on his knees, scooting as far away from the shelf as he could.

His back to the other shelf, he listened intently to the conversation of the blonde boys.

"Probably a book fell or something, nobody comes here anyways," Tidus said to Hayner, sounding as though he were reassuring himself more than the troubled blonde beside him.

Hayner sighed, his shoulders slumping as he gazed down at the floor, his eyes half lidded, "Now that you know…are you still gonna keep it a secret?"

Tidus sighed, a grin breaking out on his face, "Course I will, unless you don't want me to…," he raised his eyebrows suggestively only for Hayner's face to convert to a light pink.

"Trust me, I do. Hey, let's get out of here already…it's weird being in the library," Hayner said, finding his voice as he began to walk away from Tidus.

Tidus rolled his eyes, following his friend as he called out, "You know I always wonder how you always manage to get by on school work without going to the damn book place!"

Pouty pink lips quirked up in asmile as the sounds of Tidus complaining faded away.

He stared at the golden letters on the cover of the book, his back still against the wall and his knees close to his face.

_Axel isn't gonna be too happy about this_

He stared at his reflection on the golden letters, hisgaze searching for an answer in his limpid blue eyes.

_No, he will not_

**

* * *

-Wow! I wonder how _Axel's_ gonna take this…..**

**-**_Drop me a line loves! Review and support the continuation of this story!_

**-_Next Chapter_…._Sora finally meets up with Riku! Roxas is writing a report…and receiving a bouquet of roses? W.T.F? _**


	9. Lost

**-Chapter 9**

**-_Lost_**

_**AN- **Here's a chappie for all you people who've been waiting for what…2 months? –Avoids frying pans- **Sorry!!** –shame- School hasn't given me much time to write this…only reason I'm writing now is because we have the day off. Anyway, enough of my rambling…hope you like…_

**-I can't answer any reviews on the chappie for lack of time. If I have responded to a question or suggestion, I have used the reply review thingy for this chapter.**

_**-LovelessRitsuka**_

* * *

"Look the nuns are nice, if you're nice to them ok?"

Sora nodded solemnly as Roxas began naming their teachers one by one, explaining their classes and the things they taught.

It was a surprisingly gloomy day at Letvico; stormy clouds overlooked the majestic palace in all its pale glory. Flocks of students chattering amongst one another, all wearing the Letvico uniform of blue and white.

Most were grinning, others laughing, and some with dark rings under their eyes, sighing as they skimmed through large textbooks furiously.

It was Monday morning, and the dining hall had just closed. Not that it really was closed, but breakfast was no longer being served.

Today was Sora's first day in school or in class at least.

The blue-eyed duo strolled across the yard, wanting to get some fresh air after eating a good helping of blueberry waffles with syrup and juice.

Roxas breathed loudly, taking in the smell of the outdoors.

"Man, it's nice out here," he said as his calm blue eyes scanned the area.

Sora rolled his eyes, he folded back his long sleeves like Roxas had and checked his watch.

"Hey, don't we have to go to class?" Sora asked the grinning blonde, pointing to the palace behind them.

Roxas shrugged, his eyes shining as he gazed into the distance where the bridges stood over the glimmering water.

"I guess…yeah we better go, don't want to get in trouble on your first day, bad move that is."

The blonde turned and headed back to the palace with Sora at his side, his eyes losing their sheen as he stepped closer to the school, losing it completely once touching the door.

"Let's go," Roxas spoke to his friend, who nodded as he waited for the blonde to lead.

* * *

"Welcome to our class Sora, I'm sure you and the others will get along famously, right class?"

The students had different reactions to the brunette. Most were friendly, some _too_ friendly, but in a joking manner of course. Others scowled and then some just plain ignored him.

Sora's classes consisted of English, History, Italian, Mathematics, Prayer, and Study Hall.

The teacher smiled at Sora, her dark eyes gleamed with mischief and scandal. Somehow, he knew this teacher would be one of his favorites.

Sister Marietta wore the traditional black and white nun outfit all the female teachers wore, but there a childishness in her voice that could not be ignored.

"Please take a seat anywhere you would like, there's no seating chart here since I'd probably lose it anyway," the teacher laughed as Roxas grinned at the brunette.

Sora followed the blonde down the aisle to a desk beside the window; he sat comfortably on the black desk and stared out the window while Roxas took to conversing with some of his friends in the class.

The clouds were gone and the sun overlooked Letvico once more, lighting up the crystal clear water under the bridges he could see from inside the glass window. The castle in the distance could be seen from the window as well.

_I wonder what Riku's doing now…_

* * *

The whole day went by incredibly fast by Sora's standards, and before he knew it, it was already three in the afternoon.

He'd met all his teachers, two female and three male. Study Hall didn't have a teacher, so he only has five instead of four. All were kind, although he was certain some he would never dare cross.

The brunette walked out of Italian, his last period, with a mocking Roxas by his side.

"It's _grazie_ not _grazi,_ honestly that woman won't stop picking on me!"

Roxas raised his hands to his hair, messing it up in frustration. His blue eyes closed tightly with great annoyance.

Sora chuckled animatedly at his blonde buddy, who was being loud enough to gain attention from other students walking out of the room.

"Cheer up at least class is over and besides, at least you know what _grazie_ means," Sora started; after all, it was his very first lesson in Italian.

The other boy continued with his pained look, ignoring Sora's feeble attempts to cheer him up. At this point in time, Hayner happened to be passing by.

The tall blonde was surrounded by his circle of friends or groupies, as usual of course. He stopped however when he noticed Roxas' overdramatic gestures.

"Roxas, something wrong?"

Roxas stopped his ranting as both he and Sora turned to face Hayner, his friends apparently interested and curious as to why he'd stopped walking.

Sora gulped, he remembered very well what he'd heard on Saturday.

_Will Hayner make a move on Roxas?_

Roxas didn't seem nervous at all thought, he grinned sheepishly at Hayner in response.

"Hey Hayner, nah it's just Sister Celia and her Italian," Roxas responded at the amused blonde.

Hayner nodded, his arms crossed and posture straight.

"Oh, having trouble with Italian?" Hayner began with a curious tone.

"It's really simple after you get the hang of it, you need help?"

Roxas shook his head politely at the offer.

"No thanks I can handle it, besides, aren't you supposed to be at practice right now?"

Hayner grinned, and pressed a finger to his lips. With a quick wink at the smaller blonde, he sprinted down the hall, catching up with a few friends who'd be waiting for him.

"Hey Sora, I _still_ have to do that report for history, so I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"I'll be in the library if you need me," Roxas continued, receiving a nod from Sora.

Roxas walked away in the opposite direction from Hayner, his stance a confident one as he hummed a lonely tune.

The brunette sighed as he decided to head back to the dorm room, peering out of the corner of his eye on occasion.

Passing through the endless hallways, he unconsciously arrived at the Music room.

A low gasp uttered from his throat as he realized this, lifting his hand towards the doorknob.

He shook his head, and lifted himself up in a confident and firm manner, touching the icy doorknob and turning just the slightest…

The door was locked.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, only to start thinking about Riku.

Riku…The mysterious silver haired piano playing Cantares student.

It'd been awhile since he'd met up with Riku, he silently wished he could see the boy again.

He wondered if Riku wanted to see him too.

* * *

"SORA!"

"Yes?"

"What are these?"

Sora turned to his roommate, his face no longer buried in a pillow.

"Roses, Roxas, Red roses," the brunette replied, his tousled brown hair messy from being smothered by his pillow.

Roxas stood by the door, his big blue eyes shining with curiosity at the present in his hand.

Gently, his tans fingers held up a card for Sora to see.

"There's a card too…," Roxas continued in soft tone, "It just says 'For Roxas, From H. Lost.'"

Sora eyebrow slowly rose up in confusion, as he bounced off the bed and to his roommates' side.

"H. _Lost_?"

Roxas nodded at the puzzled brunette by his side.

"That's a strange name…," Sora said as he racked his brains for faces and names of the Letvico student body.

"Sora, isn't it obvious…that's NOT his real name," Roxas groaned as he held up the card close to his eyes and studied the neat handwriting.

Sora blinked, his brows furrowing.

"Oh."

The blonde boy sighed, placing the bouquet onto his dresser.

"I don't have time for this, I have to go write that paper anyways…," Roxas mumbled sounding slightly annoyed.

The blonde left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Sora alone in his room once more.

"Hayner...," Sora whispered to himself so no one could hear him.

_If only you knew…_

* * *

Sora's day went on surprisingly slow after his short encounter with Roxas. Unfortunately, he noticed that he hadn't been able to take his mind of Riku.

He was back in the halls again, and his feet had once more led him to the Music room

The halls had gotten dimmer; it was now about 7pm.

Sora hadn't felt like dinner today, he'd encouraged Roxas to go without him and bring him a slice of bread if he could.

He doubted the piece of bread would survive being eaten by Roxas until his arrival at their room.

Startled out of his thoughts, a piano note was hit from inside the room.

And another.

Then a song played flawlessly from the room, that same tragic melody that seemed so familiar…

Sora hesitated no longer; he reached out his hand and quickly turned the doorknob.

The door opened rather quickly and Sora was met with a surprise.

He stepped in awe as the door closed silently behind him.

The piano music stopped as the silver haired pianist glanced at the brunette, a smirk on hi face.

"I knew you'd find me," Riku greeted him as he turned his back to him in favor of playing the melody once more.

He would have been overjoyed at the sight of the gorgeous boy, if only it wasn't for a slight problem…

_They weren't in the Music Room_

_**

* * *

-AKKK!! I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait; I had to force this chapter out of me.**_

**- Review and let me know you're alive. SUPPORT RIKUXSORA!!!!!**

**-_Next Chapter…_**_COMING SOON!!!_


End file.
